Kill them
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM Fanfic / Channuneo / Chanho: Di umur lima tahun, Lee Junho melihat seluruh keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara Hwang Chansung lahir dari pasangan psiokopat gila yang sangat sadis. Genggaman tangan pertama yang dilakukan dua anak manusia itu, menjadi pertanda yang benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupan keduanya, juga kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.


Suara tetesan air menetes dalam ruang tamu yang kini berbau amis itu. Genangan darah membentuk kubangan kecil air berwana merah pekat di bawah sepasang sepatu. Pemilik kaki panjang itu masih berdiri di tempat, dengan sebelah pisau di tangannya, sementara tangan lain memegang helaian rambut pendek pria, dengan kepala sebatas leher yang ia tenteng. Aliran nadi yang sudah terputus dari kepala tunggal itu jatuh menetes, menambah genangan air di bawah kaki sang pelaku. Perlahan, kepala namja tinggi -sang pelaku- yang masih berdiri di atas genangan itu, bergerak, menoleh ke samping. Pupil mata coklatnya yang biasa tampil lucu seperti pupil anak anjing, kini kilaunya telah berubah menjadi mata seekor anjing gila yang haus akan mangsanya...

**"Giliranmu..."**

**...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kill Them"**

**2PM**

**Suspense / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**With pairing**

**CHANNUNEO**

**(Chansung x Junho nuneo)**

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.**

**Cerita ini asli milik Sayaka Dini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Hope you enjoy it^^**

* * *

**...**

Di umur lima tahun, Lee Junho melihat seluruh keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menjerit, tidak merengek, tetap terdiam di sudut kamar, berdiri dengan pandangan datar melihat teriakan kakaknya, mendengar tangisan ibunya, merasakan cairan pekat merah berbau amis milik adiknya muncrat sampai mengotori pipi putihnya, bahkan saat sebuah kepala ayahnya tanpa tubuh yang berguling di depan kakinya, bocah kecil itu masih tetap berdiri di sana. Melihat pemandangan sadis itu dengan pandangan biasa tanpa rasa takut, tanpa rasa jijik atau sakit...

Hwang Chansung lahir dari pasangan psiokopat gila yang sangat sadis. Sejak lahir, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritan minta tolong dari korban-korban kekejaman orang tuanya, sudah terbiasa mencium bau amis di mana-mana tiap kali ibunya menghabisi korbannya sambil menggendong Chansung yang masih balita, sudah terbiasa memainkan bola mata kenyal berbau amis dari hasil pencongkelan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Chansung yang masih balita itu kadang hanya tertawa polos sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan atau kaki pucat tanpa adanya aliran darah dari tubuh yang sudah terpisah, yang diberikan ibunya padanya. Sampai tiba saatnya ketika ia berumur lima tahun, saat kedua orang tuanya terdesak dan terkepung oleh pasukan keamanan, Chansung yang pertama kalinya diberikan pisau lipat dari ayahnya, melakukan tugas pertamanya...

Mereka berdua, Junho dan Chansung, anak manusia yang lahir di tahun sama dengan selang 17 hari, dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, namun mengalami kejadian yang serupa di usia lima tahun mereka, kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka di depan mata. Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang berbeda dan tidak saling mengenal —belum.

Tak peduli dengan masa lalu kelam, mereka terlihat tumbuh dengan wajar seperti kebanyakan anak manusia yang lainnya di sekitar mereka. Lee Junho yang terkenal dengan senyuman mata imut di kalangan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya, menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah yang terkenal ramah meski jarang berbicara dengan sembarang orang kecuali memamerkan senyumannya. Di sisi lain, Hwang Chansung yang tumbuh dengan kepintarannya menjadi salah satu dokter ahli psikiater paling muda yang terkenal dengan senyuman menawannya...

Tapi dibalik semua senyuman indah itu... mereka tetaplah sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak manusia yang lain...

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Junho terengah, membungkuk tertunduk di atas aspal, bekas jejak sepatu berpasir tercetak samar di seragam putih sekolah sma yang ia gunakan, tampak acak-acakan, sama kacaunya dengan rambut coklat gelap berantakan miliknya. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya robek dengan luka lembab membiru bekas pukulan di pipi bundarnya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan, mengintip dari bayangan poninya, Junho menatap lurus pemilik sepatu kets hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tubuh Chansung menjulang tinggi, berdiri tegak, di bawah bayangan gedung setengah jadi yang ditimpa cahaya matahari. Sebelah tangannya menenteng kantung belanjaan dari supermarket di sudut jalan sebelah barat, sementara tangan satunya berada di balik saku celananya. Pipinya sedikit menonjol dengan lolipop yang bergerak-gerak di mulutnya dengan bibir mengatup dan ujung batang lolipop yang mencuat dari sudut bibirnya. Helaian rambut hitam pekat pendeknya sedikit berayun oleh terpaan kecil angin. Pupil mata coklat almond seperti anak anjing itu, balas menatap lurus Junho yang terduduk menunduk di atas aspal itu. Tak ada rasa simpati, kasihan, khawatir atau pun takut melihat kondisi pelajar yang sepertinya habis terlibat perkelahian itu. Chansung hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Siapa kau?"

"Cih, kau bodoh yah?"

"Meong..." suara anak kucing liar menyahut dari balik pelukan Junho.

Maka pertemuan pertama mereka itu, akan mengubah segalanya...

.

.

.

.

_Tajamnya mata ujung pisau yang kilatannya sudah ternodai oleh cairan pekat berbau amis ittu, tertempel akurat di atas kuilit putih jenjang milik Junho. Sedikit gerakan dan menekan saja yang dilakukan Chansung, pisau lipat pemberian almarhum ayahnya yang dia genggam itu pasti akan segera merobek tenggorokan Junho._

_"Kau..." Chansung mendesis dengan pandangan tajam di bawah poni hitam yang telah ternodai darah kering. "...bisa kubunuh juga di sini."_

_Ruang tamu yang tampak sangat berantakan dengan aliran dan genangan darah di mana-mana, serta bau amis yang mencekat indra penciuman itu, seolah sama sekali tak mengganggu kedua namja yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan._

_Tak peduli dengan sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh yang diletakkan di atas meja itu, adalah orang yang sangat Junho kenal, juga ancaman benda tajam yang ditodongkan di depan lehernya, Junho tetap balas memandang Chansung dengan biasa. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut di matanya._

_"Lakukan saja..." balas Junho datar. "...aku tak peduli..."_

.

.

.

.

_"Yeeyyy! Junho-yah! Kabar bagus! Taeccie akan pulang minggu depan," sorak Minjun girang, melompat sambil merangkul leher Junho yang tampak pasrah di tempat._

_..._

_Kaki Minjun lemas, bergetar di tempat dengan air mata yang mengalir melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Giliranmu," suara husky Chansung yang menjilat darah di pisaunya membuat tubuh Minjun menggigil ketakutan._

_._..

_"Siapa dia?" tanya Taecyeon dengan mata penuh selidik. "Aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, Junho..."_

...

_"Aku tersanjung..." puji Chansung yang diakhiri dengan tawa mengerikan. "Ternyata selain memiliki tubuh besar otakmu juga cukup pintar, hyung..."_

...

_"Wah. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu! Gomawo Junho-yah~" Nichkhun terkekeh melihat Junho melonjak terkejut dengan perilakunya._

...

_"Tanganmu ini..." Chansung bergumam pelan dengan menggosok ujung pisaunya di atas kulit putih tersebut. Tak peduli dengan pupil mata namja beralis tebal yang membesar panik melihat tingkahnya. "...akan ku simpan dengan baik di dalam lemariku. Hanya tanganmu saja..."_

...

_"Ini sudah hampir seminggu," Wooyoung mendesah sambil cemberut. "Kau yakin Junho-yah? Tidak melihat Nichkhun sama sekali?"_

...

_"Sudah ku bilang kan," suara Junho terdengar kecewa. "Jangan berani mencari tahu, youngie-ah..."_

...

_Minjun duduk dengan lutut terlipat di depan dada, meringsut bersembunyi dalam lemari, membekap mulutnya dengan tubuh gemetar, dan ait mata yang mengalir. Dia takut, sangat takut... 'Taecyeon-ah... tolong aku...'_

...

_Taecyeon menggeram marah, dengan mata merah membengkak karena tangis. Memberontak penuh emosi seperti gorilla yang gila. Tangan yang memegang kayu pemukul kasti sudah terayun ke atas, siap memukul dengan sekuat tenaga..._

...

_Nichkhun merasa sangat pusing, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan, nafasnya terengah dengan penglihatan yang buram. Satu hal yang masih mampu dia cerna. Dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan kecuali sinar lampu atau bulan —ia taak yakin dengan itu— yang datang dari satu-satunya jendela kaca kecil di sisi atas ruangan. Kondisi tubuhnya yang melemas semakin memburuk..._

...

_Wooyoung memaksakan kakinya berjalan cepat, meski rasanya begitu sakit dengan jalan yang agak pincang. Tiap pohon yang ia lewati dalam kebun itu, Wooyoung jadikan sebagai sandaran sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan dengan sedikit terseok. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus dan cahaya bulan yang merambat di sela dedaunan pohon dengan suasana sunyi yang mencekam, tak membuat Wooyoung gentar. Satu-satu yang ia takuti saat ini ialah —sesekali Wooyoung menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was— namja mengerikan yang bisa saja menyusulnya kapan saja. Dia harus cepat..._

...

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke saat-saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Junho kembali menunduk pada anak kucing yang mengeong di pelukannya, mengelus lembut bulu-bulu abu-abunya. Chansung mengambil dua langkah lebih dekat lagi padanya. Anak kucing itu langsung melompat dari pelukan Junho, berjalan menuju kaki Chansung, mengeong sambil mengeluskan tubuhnya di kaki tinggi Chansung.

Junho mendongak, kembali beradu pandang dengan namja yang belum ia kenal itu. Chansung mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana, mengulurkannya di depan wajah Junho, tanpa bicara apapun, mengisaratkan bantuan pada Junho untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Mata Junho memandang uluran tangan itu, cukup lama tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menerimanya.

"Meong..." suara anak kucing itu kembali memcahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Anak kucing itu kini beralih mengelus puncak kepalanya pada kaki Junho yang duduk di atas aspal.

Chansung sudah ingin menarik tangannya lagi yang sempat terabaikan, sebelum akhirnya tangan Junho terangkat dan menyambut uluran telapak tangannya.

Genggaman tangan pertama yang dilakukan dua anak manusia itu, menjadi pertanda yang benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupan keduanya, juga kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka...

Angin aneh pembawa firasat mulai berhembus sendiri di sekitar mereka.

Dalam waktu yang sama di keempat tempat berbeda, Kim Minjun, Ok Taecyeon, Nichkhun Horvejkul, dan Jang Wooyoung. Merasakan sebuah firasat yang sama. Keempat namja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu saling mengusap tengkuk mereka yang merinding sendiri di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Sementara Lee Junho dan Hwang Chansung, saling memandang dalam diam dengan hubungan tangan yang saling bersalaman.

.

.

.

.

**_"Hanya ada kau... dan aku, nuneo-ya..."_**

**...**

**~Epilog EnD~**

* * *

**A/N:** Oke, Anggap saja ini hanya iklan lewat yang muncul berupa epilog di web ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan aya update di akun Asian-fanfic. Tentunya, setelah fic Dangerous aya kelar... kkk~ **_#_****_plaak_ Mianhe**


End file.
